Flechazo
by cami-vero
Summary: -REEDITADA- Edward Cullen la ha esperado mucho tiempo. Y cuando ella llega, Bella está de novia con la persona que él más detesta: su hermanastro James. Edward POV. Todos Humanos.
1. Prefacio

_**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer. La historia es propiedad nuestra._

**Prefacio**

Golpeé la mesa con fuerza.

—¡DEMONIOS!

Me levanté y comencé a caminar por mi habitación, ansioso, sin saber exactamente qué hacer.

—Veintidós años... —dije pasándome las manos por la cara—. ¡Veintidós años esperando, y esto pasa!

Me senté en mi cama, tirándome el cabello con fuerza por la desesperación, esperando conseguir una idea que valiera la pena intentar... ¡Y nada venía!

Toda mi vida la había buscado. Siempre tuve conciencia de su existencia, pero no la hallaba... hasta ahora. ¡Justo ahora, maldita sea! Justo en el momento en que _ella_ estaba tan enamorada de ese idiota que no podía verme con claridad. Y, a pesar de todo lo que intenté para hacerle entender que debíamos estar juntos, no me hizo caso. Y ahora, allí estaba ella, a punto de cometer el peor error de su vida. ¡De nuestras vidas! Y yo aquí sin saber qué más hacer para detenerla...

Suspiré frustrado. Dios, qué ganas de pegarme un tiro.

—Lo tengo... —susurré abriendo mis ojos. Me levanté deprisa, tomé las llaves que estaban en mi escritorio, y salí de mi cuarto.

No estaba seguro de si resultaría, pero debía intentarlo. Tenía que luchar hasta el último minuto. Porque ella tenía que pertenecerme, así como yo le pertenecía a ella. Porque nuestro lazo era irrompible, y lo que nos unía era demasiado fuerte. Era lo que me había mantenido buscándola todo este tiempo.

Esa fuerza poderosa que decidía qué podría pasar y qué no. Eso que tomaba todas las decisiones, sin importarle si era lo que queríamos. Eso que nadie podía evitar.

El destino.

**Esta nota será eliminada después de un tiempo.**

La primera versión de '**Flechazo**' fue editada, por lo que subiré los capítulos nuevos poco a poco. Esta es una versión mejorada, espero les agrade más que la anterior. Sin mucho más qué decir, me despido. Un beso.

**Vero**


	2. La Nueva Novia de James

_**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer. La historia es propiedad nuestra._

**Capítulo 1**

** La Nueva Novia de James**

Cerré la puerta detrás de mí y me senté en mi piano. Posé mis dedos suavemente en las teclas y, con cuidado, empecé a tocar. Unos segundos después dejé que mis dedos tomaran su propio curso, dando origen a una improvisada melodía. Éstos eran los momentos que agradecía el regalo de mi hermana.

—¿Cuántas veces has tocado sin ninguna partitura, inventando algo parecido a una obra maestra, y después de acabarla no puedes recordarla a la perfección? —me había dicho Alice el día de nuestro cumpleaños cuando abrí el paquetito de regalo que puso en mis manos. Era una grabadora que se encendía cuando empezaba a tocar.

Desde ese día podía escuchar mis composiciones, y lograba poder tocarlas nuevamente de forma idéntica como lo había hecho al crearlas. ¿Qué sentía al tocar el piano? ¿Cuando mis manos parecían tener vida propia y no se regían por ninguna partitura? Relajación. Sí, relajación y una inmensa tranquilidad. Libertad. La música que producían las teclas de ese gran instrumento blanco bajo mi toque me liberaba y me aclaraba la mente.

Pero, maldición, hoy no iba a ser un día de los mejores. Noté cómo una de mis manos se dirigía al extremo izquierdo del piano, y la música se convirtió en algo oscuro. Tonos bajos y _tempo_ apresurado.

James. Siempre todo lo malo era por él. Como si en la casa ya no hubiera suficientes cosas qué hacer como para preocuparse de que había invitado a su novia para que pasara el día con nosotros.

Mi madre había estado desde muy temprano por la mañana atareada para que este día fuese perfecto para su nuera. Aunque a Esme siempre le gustaba estar ordenando la casa. Mi padre también había estado en la cocina toda la mañana, para que la chica tuviera una muy buena comida. Aunque a Carlisle siempre le gustaba cocinar. Emmett… Bueno, mi hermano no había estado haciendo mucho más que leer el periódico. Y Alice sólo estaba caminando de aquí para allá con emoción.

Bueno. El día no era malo para nadie, excepto para mí. Aunque, por favor, ¿podía ser verdaderamente que fuera el único que no lo aguantara?

Nunca me había caído bien. Y era mi hermanastro, y había vivido conmigo hasta que se fue a la universidad. Pero jamás, jamás en la vida pudimos llevarnos bien. Y el hecho de que ayer llegara sin avisarle a nadie, y nos dijera que teníamos a ayudarlo para que _Bella_ se sintiera cómoda con la visita, fue el colmo.

¡Ja! Como si yo tuviera que preocuparme para que su novia se sintiera bien. Todas las que traía eran iguales. Falsas, tontas, interesadas. Sólo querían saltarle encima, ni nos miraban a nosotros. Y traté de hacerle entender eso a mis padres. Pero James ahora traía a una chica más decente, claro. _Bella_ era distinta. Puaj. Ya podía imaginarla tan rubia y tonta como las otras. El historial de James era exactamente igual al de Emmett.

¡Y tenía diecisiete! Y el idiota de mi hermanastro acababa de cumplir veintisiete años. Cuando nos contó que su _Bella_ aún iba en el instituto, pude sentir las náuseas por la pedofilia que estaba cometiendo. Diez años de diferencia… Y, por Dios, era la hija del jefe de policía. ¿Acaso él sabía la edad del novio de su hija? Debería haberle puesto una orden de alejamiento.

Si, James podía verse más joven. Su pelo rubio y ojos azules lo hacían parecer cinco años menor. De hecho, era el único que realmente parecía que fuera mi hermano. No tenía la más mínima idea de por qué mi melliza resultó ser castaña, de ojos celestes, cuando mi pelo era cobrizo y mis ojos verdes. Y aunque ambos teníamos veintidós años, ella aún parecía de dieciséis. Tan pequeña y delgadita que era Alice. Parecía una muñeca. Y Emmett, también castaño y de ojos azulados, él podía haber sido perfectamente el mellizo de mi hermana. Pero él era enorme y parecía un boxeador.

Carlisle era el padre de James. Fruto de una relación sin futuro con otra mujer de la que jamás se volvió a saber. Lo abandonó, y le dejó al chico. Mi padre hacía años que conocía a Esme, y cuando se reencontraron decidieron comenzar su relación. Esme adoptó a James como a su propio hijo. Cuatro años después nació Emmett, y al año siguiente Alice y yo llegamos a la familia.

La música en el piano se tranquilizó. Cómo amaba a mi familia. Todo podría haber sido perfecto si él jamás hubiera estado.

_Bella_… ¿Qué número sería? ¿La quinceava? ¿La veinteava? Todas oficiales. Con todas era una relación seria. ¿Y cuánto duraban? Podía ser una semana, o máximo dos meses. Pero, esta vez era diferente, porque llevaba seis meses con la chica. Sí, era un progreso. Pero no por eso tenía que hablar de matrimonio, por Dios. Podía apostar lo que fuera que ya le había propuesto sexo a la pobre muchacha.

En cambio nosotros no estábamos enfocados en la vida amorosa por ahora. Alice pasaba el día en su pieza, diseñando ropa y estudiando para la universidad, y Emmett… Bueno, él sí salía con chicas. Mucho. Tal vez más de lo que pasaba en su gimnasio. Yo por mi parte me dedicaba a componer y componer más música en mi estudio de grabación. Desde mi salida del instituto jamás me preocupé otra vez de citas, y pude evitar más fácilmente miradas acosadoras que no eran de mi agrado.

Pero… pero a veces me sentía tan sólo… Y quería a una chica. Pero la quería a ella. Sólo a ella. _Mi_ chica especial.

El piano cambió de rumbo, y tocó una melodía ya familiar para mis oídos. Esa canción que era para ella. Sólo para ella.

Tenía que estar en alguna parte. Todo mi ser me lo decía. Que iba a llegar, y me iba a sentir completo. Y la iba a reconocer de inmediato, claro. Sabía muy bien que no era cualquier chica que pasaba caminando por la calle. Era especial. Y me haría saber que era ella a quién buscaba con sólo mirarme a los ojos.

Emmett se burlaba de mí. Y Alice lo creía romántico. Tan romántico que sólo pasaría en cuentos de hadas.

Podían joderse, yo sabía que la encontraría.

Un auto pasó frente a la ventana de la sala de música, y se estacionó a unos metros del porche de la entrada. Al otro lado de la puerta de la habitación en que me encontraba se escuchó el chillido de Alice.

—¡Mamá!¡Papá!¡Ya llegaron!

Dejé que mis dedos terminaran la canción por mí. Cuando mis manos se detuvieron, la luz roja de la grabadora se apagó, indicándome que todo lo que había tocado se había grabado correctamente. Sonreí.

Apreté mis nudillos, haciéndolos sonar, para que no estuvieran tan tensos, mientras me dirigía la puerta. Cuando salí, vi todo un alboroto en el vestíbulo. Alice pegada en el vidrio al lado de la puerta, dando pequeños saltitos y con una sonrisa reluciente. Esme bajaba las escaleras con un plumero en sus manos, y Carlisle, con un delantal, salía de la cocina emocionado. Emmett… Emmett sólo leía el periódico.

—Oh, Dios. Cariño, ¿estoy muy despeinada? —preguntó mi madre a su esposo. Mi padre la miró con ternura.

—Mi amor, estás perfecta, como siempre. Sólo ve a guardar ese plumero.

Esme se rió.

—Y tú no querrás saludar a la invitada con ese delantal, ¿o si?

Desde los sillones, detrás de las hojas del periódico, se escuchó que Emmett habló.

—_Touché._

Todos reímos un poco.

Mis padres fueron rápidamente a dejar sus respectivas cosas a la cocina, y volvieron hablando emocionados.

—Seguro debe ser una chica lista. He oído que la hija de Charlie es realmente encantadora —dijo mi madre peinando su cabello con las manos.

—Sí, la he visto un par de veces en el hospital. Se ve muy adorable —mencionó Carlisle sonriendo.

—Oh, yo he conversado con su madre, Renée, un par de veces en el mercado. Qué bueno que ellos están juntos de nuevo, hacen una bella pareja —Alice habló desde su ubicación en la ventana, y luego se puso a chillar otra vez: — ¡Oh! ¡Oh! ¡Aquí están!

Sin más, les abrió la puerta, aún antes que mi hermanastro y su novia tocaran el timbre.


End file.
